We're Okay
by Facing My Failure
Summary: Joanne goes to Mark after finding Maureen has cheated AGAIN.


a/n: Mark and Joanne are my favorite pairings!

"_Speeeeeeak!_" Mark was alone in the house. Mimi and Roger were downstairs doing what he didn't _want _to know. He waited for the annoyingly shrill voice of his mother, but was surprised to hear Joanne.

"Um, hi. This is Joanne. Mark, Roger, someone, throw down the key." He got up and obliged, calling a greeting from the window. Her visits had become increasingly frequent. She stumbled in and fell onto their couch, throwing her forearm across her eyes. Mark sat quietly next to her, laying a hand on her other arm. He didn't need to ask why she was here. He often wondered why she put up with Maureen, why he had. Surely love wasn't strong enough for _this_. He waited patiently, knowing her complaints would come.

"Mark, _why?_ I give her all I have, isn't that enough? And not just why does she cheat on me, but why do I come back every time? I caught her in the bathroom with another guy just now."

"She's like a drug, isn't she?" Joanne gave a faint laugh.

"A drug I just can't quit." She sat up and settled herself into Mark's arms, sighing, letting the tears flow. Mark rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to comfort her. She seemed as though she were thinking. Taking him by surprise, she sat up quickly, wiping the tears from her now glittering eyes. Mark waited expectantly, thinking she was going to say something. Suddenly, she kissed him, hard and passionately. His eyes snapped open, suddenly alert. When she broke away smiling, he gasped.

"I – you – Jo, we… but," he spluttered. "You _kissed_ me!" he cried. Joanne laughed at the absurdity of his outburst, kissing him again. Mark fought it, but not for very long. He was feeling strangely attracted to her. But somehow it didn't feel right. He pushed her away after a while. "Joanne, we can't. I mean, you're a _lesbian_, not to mention, what would Maureen think?"

"Mark, you are so adorable," she said, kissing him again. Mark decided to go with it.

* * *

The next morning, Joanne found herself in Mark's bed. She kissed his cheek lightly, before scurrying out the door. Well, she certainly could understand why Maureen would cheat on her. The exhilaration, the thrill of _what if she shows up_? Not to mention, Mark wasn't half bad, either. Mark. What will he think? Suddenly, she felt very guilty. Before she basically threw herself on him, a thought had occurred to Joanne. Why not give Maureen a taste of her own medicine? And well, he was just _there_. Mark. Now she felt terrible. He had been used so many times in his life. Maureen and Roger, for sure. Now she could add herself to the steadily growing list. She swore loudly. _Well, I can't just screw him and run._

* * *

Forget increasingly frequent, her visits now came every day. Mark had initially felt guilty about their ahem _escapades_, but with each one, his feelings for her had begun to deepen. He was sure that he was over Maureen now, in her favor. The phone rang, a tearful Joanne on the line. He picked up.

"Mark?"

"Yeah, Jo. Its me. What's wrong?"

"Just throw down the key," she said, hanging up the phone. He did, unsure of what would happen. She burst in, hugging him fiercely.

"Slow down, Joanne, slow down. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Mark, I love you." Mark's mouth fell open.

"You – you what?"

"I love you!"

"But, why are you crying?"

"Because! I'm a lesbian! I have a girlfriend who I live with! I can't love you! Besides, I hadn't intended on falling in love with you! I –" she stopped abruptly. Mark stared at her. She looked guilty.

"You mean, you used me?" She nodded, quietly. "Why?" he asked softly.

"I don't know! I don't _know_! I was hurt and angry and feeling unloved, and you were _there_! And I kept coming, because after the first time, I felt so _horrible!_ Because I _had_ used you! I couldn't just… do you and run! That's something Maureen does, not me! I thought that I could justify it by coming back. And every time, I got deeper and deeper into it, and I felt more for you. And I – Mark, I love you!" He was shocked, and didn't know what to say. She had used him. But now she loved him. He didn't know what to say. So, he did what he did best. He gently kissed her, and went with it.

a/n: Sorry, don't own it. Anyway, I love Mark/Joanne. That's all. Reviews are nice! Also, people are always talking about this speedrent! I'd love to do that. Does anyone know where I can get that? I'd love it. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
